Fantasies Come True
by BroadwayFreak55
Summary: Kurt gets attacked by bullies and his father and Carol decide they should move...to Canada. There Finn and Kurt will learn to survive and Kurt will learn that this school mat just hold everything he's ever wanted. Completely disregards still fighting it.
1. One Day More

**Disclaimer: I own nothing I'm just writing this cause I feel like it I am in no way making money out of this…sadly enough.**

_**Fantasies Come True**_

I don't have anything against my alarm clock but it should really learn that when I'm having a sexy Brad Pitt dream it just shouldn't ring. I looked at the clock only to realize that the stupid thing actually rang 30 minutes earlier than it should have. So my sexy dream could have continued for 30 more minutes! To hell with it all! I figured I might as well get up, it's not like I was going to go back to sleep for 30 minutes besides it was better for me. Now I had more time to shower, brush my teeth, moisturize, pick and outfit and put make-up on. When I was done it was 7 o'clock in the morning; I made great time considering school started at 9. Before leaving my room and going upstairs I looked in the mirror and smiled at my reflection. I was wearing a pair of black D&G skinny jeans, black leather combat boots, a black Alexander Macqueen shirt, a navy blue Marc Jacobs jacket and a black silk scarf with blue polka dots. It was my first day at a new school and I had to look fabulous. I knew how important first impressions were and from the first day these Canadians had to know that Kurt Hummel was better than them, so I picked an outfit that would make Austin Scarlett proud.

As I walked upstairs I realized how quiet it was, of course I'd be the only one up: dad's new garage didn't open until 10, Carol had work at 11 and Finn's morning routine wasn't as rigorous as mine. So I made myself some oatmeal and got my stuff ready. By 8 I was ready to go. I heard Finn walk into the bathroom and frowned at how late he'd woken up (oh well it's Finn). I decided that since there was no coffee in the house I would go to that café I saw near the school; the comma, the apostrophe…the period, eh something like that. I walked upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hey Finn" I said

"Uh yeah"

"I'm going to go ahead and head to school already ok, tell dad where I am if he asks. See you there"

"Uh yeah ok dude"

I couldn't help but sigh, Finn could be so…dim sometimes. I grabbed my bag, phone, iPod and keys and walked out the door to my car. I'm glad we were able to ship my baby up to Canada. I don't know what I would do without it. So I made my way to the school until I saw the place I was looking for THE DOT! That was it!

The inside was lovely but the poor souls there were dressed like idiots. The lack of fashion sense in the world appalls me. At least the guy behind the counter was cute. I sat down on a stool and waited for the guy's attention.

"Look dude I just don't know, Anya and I are in a good place right now. I stood up to my parents about us and stuff so we're fine now" this Indian guy was telling the waiter.

"I guess, but you guys get together and break-up so much I don't even know anymore" said the cute waiter

"I think we should trust this is the last time. If Sav says this is the last time then it probably is right?-said this black haired guy in plaid who was sitting next to the Indian kid.

"Whatever you say Drew" said the waiter incredulously. At that moment the door opened and a girl with brown hair entered followed by a curly headed guy and another guy in a red shirt. She was wearing an awful white dress with orange flowers on it, I nearly died from just looking at her.

"Hey Anya, Riley, Owen" said all 3 boys to the newcomers.

"Hey guys" said the girl as the boys just nodded.

She took a seat in the stool between me and the Indian guy, while the kid in red sat down next to plaid and curly just stood next to the girl, too close to me for comfort by the way, but I wasn't going to complain; he was hot. They were all hot, especially curly and plaid.

"Sup Pete" said Curly to the waiter "how bout some coffee"

"Ooh for me too" said the girl

Ad I realized that I was there for coffee and had yet to be acknowledged by this 'Pete' guy.

"Uh no" I spoke up "How about some coffee for me who's been here for like ten minutes already being ignored by you" I used my best bitchy Diva voice

"Sorry princess but we don't really care" said the guy in red.

"Owen shut up." Said plaid

"Dude I'm sorry I'll get you some coffee right now" said the waiter sheepishly "so just plain coffee or do you want anything else?

"No that's fine.

"Are you new here?" asked the girl "I haven't seen you before"

"Yes I am. My family just moved here"

"From where?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. This badly dressed girl was giving me a headache; with her clothes and her questions. She reminded me of Berry.

"Lima, Ohio" I said.

"Where the hell's that?" asked the waiter as he handed me my coffee.

"Middle of fucking nowhere that's where it is." I said smirking

That made them laugh except for curly, plaid, and red shirt who seemed to be uncomfortable. Homophobes of course. Then red shirt spoke up. "This fag just reminded me, ever since that fairy moved we need a kicker any idea who we could use?" he said to the Indian kid, I couldn't help but flinch when he used 'the word' too may flashbacks to Lima, but I noticed that curly flinched too…weird.

"Zane, Owen his name is Zane it's not that hard to pronounce" Said plaid

So he wasn't a homophobe. Good because he was hot. "Yeah whatever, Zane. The point is we need a kicker"

I wondered if I should say something. I liked being the kicker at WMHS but those idiots on the team were the same people who tried to kill me. But maybe it was worth a try.

"I uh…I was the kicker at my old school and I was amazing if I say so myself" I said with a smug smile

"Really?" asked plaid in disbelief "you were a kicker and you were good?"

"My school's team won 3 games last year and it was the 3 games that were left after I joined"

"What is it with fags wanting to play football all of a sudden" said red shirt disgruntled

"We just really want to check out hot guys like you" I said smiling, my voice drenched in sarcasm. "You know I just can't get enough of you Neanderthals your stupidity is quite a turn on." I mocked, rolling my eyes

"Wow Owen you got owned!" said the Indian guy laughing

"Yeah well at least I'm not a fag." He said scathingly

"Yeah ok Owen cut it out." Said curly annoyed, he then turned to me "Hey never mind Owen he's just bitter cause he's not getting laid" he smiled "but um you definitely got the job as our kicker if you want it."

I knew it probably wasn't a very good idea but I couldn't say no to curly he was just too hot and he looked really hopeful, so did plaid and he was just as hot. "Yes I do indeed want to be your kicker" I said while I tried to pretend I did not mean that in a sexual way and that I did not put an emphasis on 'your.'

"Cool, then pass by the football field today afterschool so we can introduce you to the team and tell Coach what's going on."

"Alright I will"

"By the way I'm Riley Stavros" he introduced while extending his hand.

"Kurt Hummel" I said as I shook his hand.

"Drew Torres" said plaid

"I'm Anya" said the girl "and this is Sav" she said pointing at the Indian guy. I nodded.

"So…please tell me you have a sister or something that used to be Head Cheerleader because ours left and Chantay wants to take over but I don't think she's good for the job" said Anya scrunching up her nose.

"Um I don't have a sister…but I uh also used to be Head Cheerio at my old school" I said blushing

"Did you just do everything?" asked Sav.

"Kind of yeah…except for the Av Club, I repel technology"

They all laughed, even Owen.

"But how did you play football if you had to cheer during the games?" asked Anya

"I don't know I joined the Cheerios after football season was over, but I guess I'd pick football for the games since they need me for the game while you guys could cheer without me"

"Good point" She said

"That's where I've seen you!" exclaimed Owen suddenly "My sister loves watching Cheerleading Competitions and your team won nationals or something. I just remember seeing you at one point"

"Wait you guy's won Nationals?" asked Anya excited

"Yup, it was unanimous too" I smiled "I sang a Celine Dion medley entirely in French"

"Wow that's…amazing; so you basically combined cheering and singing? I nodded. "That's so cool we should do that here one of our cheerleaders, Jenna is a really good singer! You definitely have the position as Head Cheerleader!" for like the 30th time that morning I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes, she was basically jumping out of her chair. More like Berry every second.

"Great. By the way do you guys have a Glee club?" I asked  
"No" said Sav "but I'm Student Council President, so if you want to start one I'll help you…and then I'll join because I'd really love one" he said

I laughed "Alright, I'll definitely start one then" I said genuinely. I turned towards the door and saw Finn's car speeding towards the school

"What time is it?" I asked

"8:40" Said Riley

It took me like 10 minutes to get here so it probably took Finn about that time meaning he got ready in 30 minutes.

"Wow, that's lovely" I said out loud

"What's wrong?" asked Drew

"Oh nothing I just don't know how it's possible for someone to get ready for school in 30 minutes."

"What do you mean?" asked Anya

"My step-brother just walked into the school, which means he got ready in 30 minutes…boys are weird" I sighed "well I should get going he's probably looking for me" I said drinking the last of my Coffee.

"Ooh pass by the gym after you go to the football field for Power Squad practice" Said Anya

"Power Squad?"

"Our cheerleading team"

"Oh"

"And find me during lunch so we can talk about that Glee Club we're starting" said Sav

"Alright see you guys later" I said as I walked out

I couldn't believe how weird that had been. In 30 minutes I had joined the football team, become head Cheerio, and started a Glee Club. Maybe this school would be better.

_Review people or else I'll cry or draw something ugly and put it on my fridge and make my parents cry because I have no artistic talent. So…yeah review._


	2. A day in the Life

**So yeah this Chapter exists mostly because I've been watching way too much criminal minds lately and I just finished reading a book about Ted Bundy and I just really like the idea of Riley and Drew being BFFs and Fiona getting over the Bitch comment Riley made and being his friend, don't know why I just like it. Also I am completely disregarding the Sally j pairing. In my mind Holly J is still with Declan and Sav is with Anya I don't care for what the Degrassi writers are trying to do. So yeah that's all I have to say about that. Enjoy!**

When I got to school I parked my car and entered the school without having to pay the inside of the dumpster a visit.

"Hello Finn Hudson" I said to Finn who was standing in front of the main office waiting for me I guess.

"Hey where were you? I thought you said you'd be here."

"I was at the café down the street, there's no coffee at home…or a coffee maker."

"Oh alright well let's get going."

The secretary in the office quickly gave us our schedule and our locker numbers and sent us to class. Finn and I separated since he had English for first block and I had AP Economics. When I walked in I realized that Riley and Drew were both in my class. They spotted me and motioned me to sit in the seat behind Drew. I quickly took a seat and started talking to them about the class.

"Nice Jacket" Said a girl with curly black hair as she sat next to me in the seat directly behind Riley. "Marc Jacobs?"

"Yes it is" I said smiling "I love your dress; I've always had a soft spot for Prada"

"Me too!" she exclaimed "I'm Fiona Coyne" she said

"I'm Kurt Hummel"

"You know something Kurt, I like you."

"Not again Fi, what have I told you about dating gay guys" said Riley smugly

"What? That they'll try to de-gay themselves and then proceed to call me a bitch" she smiled teasingly

"Exactly"

"Shut up Riley, I simply meant that I think Kurt here is not beneath me, unlike the rest of the losers in this school…including you two"

I smiled "I agree" I said "Do you see what these people are wearing?" I said looking around the class.

"Oh yes the prestigious Target brand" she laughed pronouncing Target with a French accent.

I laughed too. Fiona and I were really going to get along. Drew and Riley feigned indignation and started laughing with us.

Finally the teacher arrived and made us settle down.

"Class we have a new student today. Mr. Kurt Hummel comes directly from the U.S of A. Try to be nice people." Everyone smiled "Now Mr. Hummel feel free to take the seat next to Ms. Coyne since you're already there." I laughed and looked at Fiona.

"Ok class today we're going to talk about entrepreneurs…"

The rest of the class dragged on and when the bell rang the teacher had already given us a project on entrepreneurs. We were supposed to research an entrepreneur and make an entire report on them and their effect on the economy. Fiona and I were working on it together; we were doing Coco Chanel. Then Fiona, Riley, Drew and I moved on to AP World History which we had together. We also had that class with Owen, Anya and Sav, and Fiona's brother's girlfriend Holly J. This teacher also gave us a project but this was an intense group project. We had to pick a group of people in history that fit one specific category, but it had to stick to the same country. For example we could pick presidents of the United States, or Chinese Emperors, or Italian Designers etc. I was working with Anya, Sav Riley, Drew, Owen, Holly J and Fiona.

"So…what should we do?" asked Sav

"Well I don't want to do anything too cliché, like presidents or monarchy." Said Holly J

"Yeah neither do I" said Fiona

"We are not doing fashion designers Fi" said Riley

"Fine but nothing too obvious and boring please" she huffed

"Well why not obvious and boring is easy. If we do presidents we can get it done quickly and it'll be super easy." Said Drew

"No and that's final" said Holly J

"Come on seriously…you know what all in favor of doing something easy raise your hand" said Drew annoyed. Riley and Owen where the only ones who raised their hands.

"Ha I win" Smiled Holly J

"Come on guys are you kidding me" said Owen

"Sorry but I think we rather do something more interesting." I said

"Yeah and besides when you do projects on things you're actually interested in you have fun doing them even if you have to work harder." Said Anya

"Yeah right" replied Owen "like having fun doing an assignment is even possible"

"Of course it is. If we were to do this project on football players wouldn't you be interested?" I asked

"Well…yeah I guess so" he said

"Can we do it on that?" asked Riley

"Absolutely not" said Fiona "I refuse to do this project on football players"

"See! That's the problem we all like different things so while Kurt and Fiona might enjoy doing fashion designers we won't" said Drew pointing to the guys "and while we would love to do a project on football players you guys don't want to"

"Yeah finding stuff we all think is interesting is hard as fuck" said Owen

"How about we do Entrepreneurs" said Fiona "that way we could pick ones we are all interested in, like you guys could find some that have to do with sports and I could do a designer and Holly J could do a business woman…"

"That's actually a really good idea!" said Holly J

"It is" I said "but… I think I found a better one" I smiled

"What?" asked Sav

"Well... you boys like violence right?" I asked looking at the guys

"Yeah no duh"

"Hell yeah"

"Course we do"

"Ya!"

"And you girls would like to do something insightful, original, and interesting right?"

"Yeah"

"Exactly!"

"Mhmm…"

"Well then how about we do serial killers?" I asked "think about it" I added after seeing their confused stares

"That is an amazing idea" said Holly J after a couple of minutes "think about it guys, these are people who are highly sick, twisted, violent and are also extremely complex, original, because I'm pretty sure we'd be the first class ever to do something like this, and interesting"

"Yeah you're right!" exclaimed Fiona

"I'm in" said Drew and after that everyone assented.

"Ok Kurt since you suggested it please tell us where to start." Said Anya

"Well, the project requires us to talk about at least 20 people and there's 8 of us so maybe each of us could research 2 serial killers and two of us could research 3…maybe Holly j and I could research 3 and the rest of you research 2 what do you think?" I asked Holly J

"Perfect!" she said "I love this idea"

"Ok I'll give you boys the most violent ones…" I said

"Fuck yeah" exclaimed Owen

"Alrighty then…" I said a little weirded out "Owen since you are so excited about this how about you take the creepiest two?

"Cool" he smiled excitedly

"Ok then research Albert Fish and Ed Gein" I said writing the names on a piece of paper and passing it to him

"Alright! So…What did they do?" he asked

"Um Ed Gein's mother dressed him up as a girl for most of his childhood…he spent most of his adulthood killing women and making clothes out of their skin…"

"Like Buffalo Bill in Silence of the Lambs?" asked Drew

"Yeah Buffalo Bill is based on Ed Gein"

"Nice…" said Owen "how about the other one?"

"Albert Fish was a cannibal slash pedophile. He would rape and kill his victims then he would cook them…but what made him so terrible was a description he once gave of a boy he killed to the boy's mother. He said he had whipped the boy with a piece of his belt till he bled…he then cut off his ears, his nose, slit his mouth from ear to ear, hypothetical ears of course since the kid no longer had any, then he gouged out his eyes…By then the boy had died. He then baked all these body parts in a stew he made. He also gave the recipe for how he cooked this boy's butt cheeks and ate them." They all sat there in stunned silence until Riley spoke.

"Oh…"was all he said

"Yeah these people are crazy…so Owen do you still want to research him?"

"Uh yeah I do…Wow that is creepy but I still want to yeah." He said mesmerized.

"Ok then Drew you can do Gary Ridgway AKA the Green River Killer and Charles Manson"

"Cool yeah" he as he grabbed the piece of paper with the names that I passed him.

"Riley you can do Jeffrey Dahmer and Coral Eugene Watts"

"Alright"

"Sav…you can do Herman Webster Mudgett AKA H.H. Holmes and Dennis Rader AKA The BTK Killer"

"BTK?" he asked

"Bind, Kill, and Torture" I answered

"Um odd but yeah sure"

"Ok um Anya…You can do David Berkowitz AKA the Son of Sam and Richard Angelo"

"Okey-Doke"

"Fiona you are going to do Belle Sorenson Gunness and… Andrew Cunanan the guy who killed Gianni Versace."

"Are you serious?" She asked excited

"Yup"

"Nice!"

"And Holly J You can do Ted Bundy, John Wayne Gacy and because you look like a girl who likes controversy Dr. Jack Kevorkian"

"Hell yeah" she said laughing

"How is he controversial?" asked Drew "Is it cause he's a doctor?"

"Um no not exactly there's just a lot of controversy about whether he should be considered a serial killer or not because of the reasons he gave for killing" I answered

"Which where…? Asked Owen

"Euthanasia"

"Which is…?" asked Riley

"Doctor assisted suicide"

"And that's…?" asked Drew

"When doctor's painlessly kill someone who is in pain and is probably going to die soon. It's like when veterinarians put down a puppy with Cancer or kidney failure or something except with humans, and that's illegal but many people believe it shouldn't be so it's controversial because many who believe it should be legal believe that Kevorkian _is not_ a serial killer while many who believe it should stay illegal think Kevorkian_ is_ a serial killer."

"Oh that makes sense" said Owen

"Yeah" said Riley and Drew

"So what are you going to do?" asked Fiona

"I'm going to talk about 3 serial killers whose identities were never discovered: Jack the Ripper, The Zodiac Killer, and one who wasn't a serial killer but is still interesting enough to talk about, The Black Dahlia Killer."

"Ooh sounds interesting" said Anya

"Yeah. Ok so guys here's the basic information you're going to need to find for each one, you need: their background information, their victim profile, their M.O., the dates during which the killings took place, information of their arrest and what their up to now unless they're dead if their dead talk about how they died oh and which of The Macdonald Triad did they have as children though you might not be able to find that out with some of them. But don't limit yourselves to these if there is other information then talk about it for example with Son of Sam you're going to have to talk about the reason he gave for killing, and with H.H. Holmes you need to talk about his 100-room Mansion and with Kevorkian you talk about the controversy, with Gein you talk about the things they found in his house etcetera."

"Um what exactly is an M.O.?" asked Holly J confused

"Modus Operanti" I said "it's how they operate you know, how they get victims to trust them, how they kill, why they kill, what they do with the body, it's basically the who, what, when, where, why, how thing. Except without the who and the when that's the dates the killings took place and the who is their victim profile" I explained

"Ok" she said

"Um so what exactly is the victim profile?"Asked Sav

"The kind of people they kill. For example Gary Ridgway killed prostitutes, Ted Bundy killed Women who looked like his fiancé, and Albert Fish killed children, especially boys."

"And what exactly is the Macdonald Triad?" asked Anya

"Three traits that 95% of serial killers have as children which are bed-wetting past a reasonable age, pyromania and cruelty to animals; most serial killers have at least 1 of those."

"Well I wet my bed till I was like 12" said Sav a little embarrassed to be divulging that

"Yeah and I'm a pyromaniac…" Said Owen

"Guys, guys breathe. 95% of serial killers Wet their beds and light fires and are cruel to animals, that's true but that does not mean that 95% of children who do this are serial killers"

"Oh ok good" said Owen slightly relieved

For the rest of the class we talked about our project and set up dates and locations where we could meet to work on it. When the bell rang I made my way to Spanish 5 with Riley, the only person I had that class with.

"So…how do you know so much about serial killers?" he asked

"I read a lot and I'm a huge fan of Criminal Minds"

"Is that like a TV show or something?"

"Yeah" I said giggling a little "It's a show about FBI agents that work for the B.A.U. which is the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI they profile serial killer" I started blushing when I realized that I had suffered some verbal diarrhea. "So yeah it's a TV show…or something"

"Cool I'll Google it when I get home and see if I can download some episodes"

"I own every single season, 1-5 if you want to borrow it sometime" I said nervously

"Definitely, but um don't you think it'd be a better idea if we watched it together that way you can explain things to me if I don't understand them"

"Uh yeah that would be great" I was so nervous and I didn't know why. Well I knew why obviously: a hot guy had just asked me on what would have been a date if he were gay or if I was a girl. I smiled up at him "yeah that sounds like an awesome idea"

"Yeah maybe…Friday night, I mean Friday…sounds like a perfect day to be introduced to a television show."

"Yes it does." I said

We entered the classroom and didn't talk about the plans we had just made for the rest of the class. We only talked about Spanish but seriously conjugations had never sounded so sexy before. When class was over we headed to lunch where I sat with Sav and Anya so we could talk about starting a Glee Club.

"Ok first we need a teacher."

"Ms. Oh the Media Immersion teacher sings very well" said Anya** (sorry I had to she was Karma on Instant star so…)**

"Alright then can you ask her if she'll do it?"

"I'll go right now" she said standing up and walking out of the Caf

"Um after that we're going to need permission from the Principal" I told Sav

"I already talked to him about it he said yes"

"Um ok then. We're going to need access to the choir room and the auditorium"

"Holly J's the one in charge of that but once we pick a day for practice we can definitely get that booked"

"Alright now all we need is to pick a day for auditions and practice and we can only do that once we talk to our advisor…so I guess we should just wait for Anya"

After a couple of minutes Sav got a text from Anya telling him Ms. Oh wanted to talk to us so we made our way to her classroom.

"So Anya here told me about your plans to start a Glee Club" said a short and thin woman in a pink dress whom I assumed was Ms. Oh "she also told me that you would like for me to be your advisor"

"Yes that is true" I said

"You must be Kurt, the new student she told me about"

"Yes I am." I said a little scared

"Well after much consideration I've decided to accept your offer. I think a Glee Club sounds like a great idea."

"Yes!" exclaimed Sav

"So when should we hold auditions?" I asked

"Well today is Monday. How about Thursday?" she suggested

"Sounds perfect" said Sav "I'll talk to Holly J and book the auditorium for Thursday, when are we gonna have practices though?"

"How about Monday, Wednesday and Friday?" I asked

"Sounds good" said Ms. Oh

"Alright so I'll book the Choir room for those days." Said Sav

"Can I ask something?" I said

"Um yeah…" said Anya

"What's with the exercise balls?"

They all laughed. "Principal Simpson's idea we have yet to figure it out though" Anya replied

I shrugged and walked out of the room with Sav and Anya close behind. Then the bell rang and Anya and I simply walked back into the room since it was our class. She sat on a blue exercise ball slash chair and I sat on a pink one right next to her. Right before the final bell rang Riley rushed into the classroom and sat down next to me in a bright green exercise ball. I was so happy because this meant that Riley was in all of my classes…hell yeah! However I tried not to look at him too much so he wouldn't get creeped out or anything.

"Psst hey Kurt" I heard a voice say from somewhere behind me I turned back to see Finn sitting there with a goofy smile on his face. "How you've been?" he asked

"I have been marvelous Finn now turn around and pay attention to the lady we'll talk later" I said when I noticed Ms. Oh looking our way.

When Ms. Oh finished giving us our assignment and went to her desk I heard someone nudge me on the shoulder. "What do you want Finn?"

"Finn?" I turned and saw Riley looking at me confused.

"Oh hey Riley sorry I thought you were my step-brother. What's up?"

"Nothing I just wanted to ask you if you needed help since it's your first day here and this class tends to be difficult for beginners and also you said you were bad with technology so…"

"Why thank you Riley I do need help" I couldn't help but feel giddy about the fact that he offered to help me and that he remembered what I had said earlier and while I didn't really need help I took it anyways because Riley is very hot. We talked for a while and he helped me through the assignment and then I felt someone touch my shoulder again. "Hey Kurt" this time it was Finn.

"Finn" I said looking at him

"Can you help me with this thing? because I have no idea what I'm doing and I think I just broke the computer"

I rolled my eyes and went over to help him. "So…I see you made some friends" he said casually while I was fiddling with his computer.

"Yes I have. Have you?"

"Uh yeah this girl named Clare and her two friends Eli and Adam and this kid K.C. he's on the football team. He said he was going to talk to the coach and get me a position on the team isn't that great?"

"Oh that's good." I smiling at him "I'm on the football team too you know?" I said after a moment

"Really?" he asked over excited as usual "are you the kicker again?"

"Duh Finn what else could I be I weigh less than you're bench press"

"That's true" he said laughing "Um you know I'm really glad we moved people seem nicer to you here"

"Thanks Finn that's really sweet" I started to blush. After Faggy-gate things between Finn and I hadn't been the same. For one I tried my hardest to not get too close to him and he was overly polite but after the attack things did take a turn for the better. We felt a little bit more comfortable around each other and I started to see Finn as more of a brother than a romantic prospect. And now that I no longer had a crush on him our relationship was a lot better, still I felt bad for making him move because some idiots felt it was necessary to 'teach the fag a lesson.'

"I'm really gonna miss Glee though" he added

"Oh well I'm starting a Glee Club at this school auditions are on Thursday, you miss them you die" I laughed

"Well then I'll be there…there being…"

"The auditorium Finn" God he was so dumb.

"Oh yeah right"

"I'm going to go back to my seat…exercise ball"

"So is that your step-brother?" asked Anya when I sat back down. I sighed. Why was she so nosy?

"Yes that's him"

"He's cute" she said giggling

I smiled teasingly at her "Anya don't you have a boyfriend? I'm I going to have to tell Sav about this?"

We laughed at this and continued talking for the rest of the class. When the bell rang Riley volunteered to take Finn and me to the football field since he had to go there anywhere. They spent most of the time talking about football and I spent it ogling Riley's ass. It was a fun walk.

_Ok I know the next chapter will probably be Finn-Centric. I have no idea who to pair Finn up with so if any of you have any idea please tell me. I was thinking Finn/Fiona but I kind of want Fiona with Adam so…_

_Anyways Review please!_


End file.
